Cooking food using a conventional oven or stove, a cook usually controls at least one of two parameters during the cooking process: the cooking time and cooking temperature (or degree of heat in the stove). Usually, cooking is performed by heat convection and/or conduction from the outside towards the interior part of the food. On the other hand, when cooking food using electromagnetic (EM) energy, such as EM energy in the radio frequency (RF) range, EM energy may be absorbed by the food and transferred into thermal energy, which in turn may cause the temperature of the food to rise.